


Dance With The Devil & The Evil Angel | [Sabrifer]

by tyomawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel/Human relationship, Angels & Humans, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is a rising star in the dance industry with a slight dabbling in modelling.</p><p>Sam lives in two different worlds, but what happens when he lets these two worlds collide when he attends a dance uni for rising stars.</p><p>Lucifer Novak is a dance teacher and a famous choreographer. Gabriel Milton is a stylist and runway model.  Dean Winchester decided to do the same, attending one of the best Uni's before becoming a brilliant dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sam Winchester is a rising star in the dance industry with a slight dabbling in modelling.

Sam lives in two different worlds, but what happens when he lets these two worlds collide when he attends a dance uni for rising stars.

Lucifer Novak is a dance teacher and a famous choreographer. Gabriel Milton is a stylist and runway model. Dean Winchester decided to do the same, attending one of the best Uni's before becoming a brilliant dancer.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Devil.

He couldn't help himself chewing a piece of gum before class started. This was his first class, in a new school, he couldn't complain to Dean really, but he was nervous. Dancing was his life, his heart, his everything. His teacher, Mr Novak, was late to class on the first day too. Her nervously leaned against the wall near the classroom door, eyes floating over everyone lingering in the corridor.

 

A man- _and oh was he a man-_  only slightly shorter than himself- _and did he look good like that-_ , strutted up the door, _-that god awful-_  smirk on his face, with the- _Oh God-_ the clearest blue eyes and model material perfect blond hair. "Hello, sorry I'm late, had a bit of the problem with the schedule down in the office. I'm your teacher. Lucifer Novak and I'm sure most of you would know me if I taught you last year." He said, carefree.

 

His class mates murmured, leaning to whisper to each other as the piled into the dance room. Sam noticed that one wall was all windows, whilst another was covered with mirrors, the rest were covered in graffiti and posters of bands and dancers, as well as some models and actors.

 

Mr Novak cleared his throat, eyes falling on Sam. "I see we have a new student in our class. Would you like to introduce yourself?" 

 

Sam gulped before clearing his throat. "Hi, I'm Sam Winchester, I'm twenty-two and I moved here from Kansas."

 

"And tell me Sam, have you heard of my reputation?" He asked, the other class members murmuring quietly.

 

"Um no, I haven't been warned yet. I suppose you'll tell me now right?" He tried saying casually.

 

"Well, you'll just have to find out in your own time Sam." Mr Novak winked at him, smiling brightly.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, how are you finding your first day here?" Mr Novak said from behind Sam, making him jump at the sudden interaction.

 

"Oh God you scared me." He breathed, rolling his eyes slightly.

 

"I can do more than just scare you Sammy." Mr Novak replied.

 

Sam frowned at the use of his nick name.

 

"So back to my question, how is it?"

 

"It's okay, I mean, my brother came here before me, he's twenty eight by the way, I was recommended by a few of his instructors." Sam explained nonchalantly.

 

"Brother?" The blond asked.

 

"Dean Winchester? He graduated last year."

 

"You're Dean Winchester's brother? Wow, I can see the resemblance, but the height." 

 

Sam let out a chuckle. "Apparently it's because I eat a lot of salad."

 

"Does that mean you're one of the girls who go around asking if their pants make their ass look fat? Because your ass isn't fat."

 

"Wow uh.. I never really thought about it..." He glanced as his butt. "You sure? I think these jeans make my butt looks fat."

 

"Your ass is fine Sammy."

 

* * *

 


	3. The Evil Angel (isn't really evil)

HE WAS GOING TO BE LATE! He was rushing down the street, he had one more block to run to reach his photo shoot with his stylist and fellow model Gabriel Milton. Gabriel was bombarding his phone with texts, Sam didn't even have the ability to text back in between to texts because Gabriel was a fast texter when he was freaking out before a shoot. Instead, Sam ignored Gabe's texts, sprinting as fast as he could, rounding the corner to skip the stairs three by three, panting by the time he reached the floor the photo shoot was being held. 

 

Gabriel was outside pacing, his phone in his hand, fingers flying across the screen. "Gabriel!" Sam's shout brought him out of his intense stare at his phone, he reached out to Sam and gave him a quick and firm hug before both of them walked through the door to the photo shoot. 

 

* * *

 

 

This month's theme was supernatural beings. Gabriel was lucky because being an angel, and part of the angel community, he was allowed to be himself for the shoot, Sam on the other hand was not so lucky, being given a pair of realistic fangs to wear and his tattoo covered up with a bit of makeup, he, on the other hand, was supposed to be a werewolf. 

 

"I look stupid Gabriel." Sam pouted, crossing his arms, playfully sulking.

 

"Which is why being an angel is the best." Gabriel retorted sucking on a lollipop.

 

"Well I'll make the best of being a werewolf then." He replied, walking over to Gabriel and wrapping his arms around him like they normally did. Yeah he and Gabriel did get together a few times. But it was never a problem because there was always a mutual attraction between them, all the time actually.

 

"Ah I knew you'd come back to me Samsquatch." Gabriel joked, pressing a slight kiss to Sam's cheek.

 

"Yeah yeah, you're lucky I got out off my morning classes in time. Or you'd be all alone here." Sam teased.

 

"Which reminds me Moose, how was your first day there?" Gabriel turned to look at Sam. "Cute guys? Hot guys? Hot teachers?"

 

Sam shook his head, blushing at Gabriels implication. Noting Sam's blush Gabriel squealed. "So how old is he? Is he good looking? What class does he teach? Can I be your wingman? Does he have siblings?" Gabriel bombarded him with questions eagerly awaiting Sam's answers.

 

"He is my dance, physcology and politics & law teacher, he has the clearest most beautiful blue eyes Gabriel, they're absolutely gorgeous, he's got, like short dirty blond hair that is- oh god, it's pure sex... and his voice, it's like melted chocolate eaten by the gods." Sam breathed in wonder, memory drifting back to earlier in the day. "And he likes my ass." He added.

 

"He flirted with you? Progress darling! I can't wait to see you two together. What's his name? Is he an angel?"

 

"I'm not sure, I swear he's an angel. His name's Lucifer."

 

Gabriel froze and gawked at Sam. "Did you just say what I think you just say?" Sam frowned. 

 

"What? Lucifer, yeah that's his name? What? Gabriel do you know him?"

 

"Lucifer, as in..." He tilted his head. "Lucifer  _Novak?!_ "

 

"Ye- yes, that's his name, I don't se-" Sam started, confused.

 

" _Lucifer Novak,_ " Gabriel stressed the name. "As in Lucifer Novak,  _my brother!"_ _  
_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Whoops no one saw that coming did they? Ahh you probably did.**


	4. The Devil & The Evil Angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language.

"Do you have a brother?" Was the first thing out of his mouth when he got the chance to talk to Mr Novak at class the next day.

 

"Well aren't you a bit nosy. Not even a good morning." Mr Novak smirked at him.

 

"Okay. Good morning, sir. Do you have a brother?" Sam asked.

 

"Well since you're so interested Sam, I have three, the oldest, Michael, I'm the second oldest, Gabriel, third oldest and Castiel, the youngest." He answered. "Why? Had a run in did you?"

 

'"Uh, no, um, work with one actually." Sam admitted nervously, demeanor changing.

 

The look on Lucifer's face was a mask, expressions schooled into total calmness, but his eyes showed everything his facial expressions didn't. Worry, concern, curiosity.

 

"And which brother is that?" He asked calmly, a hint of curiosity sneaking into his voice.

 

"Gabriel. We've known each other for a while and.." He trailed off.

 

"And?" Lucifer raised and eyebrow.

 

"It's nothing really." He shook his head, dismissing the idea.

 

"Okay." He nodded before leaving to talk to another student.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"GABRIEL!" Lucifer shouted when he slammed the front door shut. Michael poked his head out of the kitchen in curiosity, expression questioning. "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE! NOW!" Michael retreated back into the kitchen, attempting to avoid Lucifer's anger.

 

"What the fuck do you want!?" Gabriel yelled, bounding down the stairs, phone in hand, texting like demon.

 

"Sam Winchester! What's going on between you and him?" Lucifer demanded, glaring viciously at Gabriel.

 

"That's what you want?" Gabriel stared in disbelief, knowing smile dawning onto his face. "If you must know, we do photoshoots sometimes, he's a model, like  _me._ And also we fucked a few times, not a massive deal." He stated casually.

 

Lucifer felt his blood boil.  _Fucked a few times?!_ What the fuck? When did he not know that  _his_ gorgeous Sam was fucking, and getting fucked by his little brother.

 

"And yeah I know you got a little crush on Samsquatch. Better make a move Luce, he's not that into girls, but the right guy could just come along, and poof- snatch him up like a shark." Gabriel snarked. Stupid smirk on his face, laughing at him, daring him.

 

"We'll deal with this our way Gabriel. We let Sam choose." 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"So how's the new school?" Dean asked Sam, cuddling with his boyfriend on the sofa, Sam casually sitting in the single chair on the other side of the room.

 

"It's good." He replied, drawing his attention back to his phone, texts flooding in from Gabriel claiming that Lucifer was in a pissy mood today.

 

"Which teachers did you get?" Dean's voice caused him to look up.

 

"I have Mr Novak for dance, physcology and politics & law." He said before he could stop himself. Castiel looked out from next to Dean.

 

"Which Novak?" 

 

"Lucifer." Sam answered, Cas was off in dreamland, a thoughtful expression flooding his face. "You got Luce for your classes, my brother is a good teacher Sam."

 

 "I'll tell him you said that Cas." He chuckled lightly.


End file.
